Fan:Alterdreamon
Alterdreamon are classifed as a subgroup of Digimon within the The Ultra Legendary Digimon, whom are a group of Digimon so powerful that regardless of their classification cannot be registered as a Mega Level Digimon by any stretch of the word. Alterdreamon is a unique case, however, as they do not originate from the Digital World or even the real world; they exist within a pocket dimension whose presence is invoked by any Digimon capable of utilizing the attack "DG Dimension", and while Alterdreamon had never emerged from such uses of the attack in the past, in recent years they've began to appear in the normal realms known to humans, often appearing to humans directly in some cases. There is currently no maximum confirmed number as to how many different variations of Alterdreamon exist, but for certain individuals, this mysterious Digimon can appear to have differing physical forms depending on the witness. Not only that, but often the specimen identified is capable of copying the attacks of the Digimon it is modeled after. In addition, when any specimen is initially analyzed in a computer or Digivice, it'll register all of its information as Unknown except for its Level. -BRAVE- '-BRAVE-' is a particularly feisty and energetic specimen of Alterdreamon. Known for boasting a lot in combat and actively partaking in fights at high rates, -BRAVE- is considered troublesome because it has a never ending desire for combat at all times, but the Digimon itself seems to be completely unaware that this is a problem at all. In fact, it never speaks aside from high pitched vocalizations resembling those of the Greymon family. -BRAVE-'s combat prowess often requires for the Digimon to seek some form of humility by heavily restricting its own power because it will only truly fight an opponent on equal grounds unless it has no other choice but to use its full power, in which it distorts reality with "DG Dimension" by invoking the presence of a Greymon-like rendition of ZeedMillenniummon as a constant shield around itself from which it unleashes it as a fiery explosion against any unfortunate opponent in its path. Attacks *'Barricade of Thorns' (Antler Shield): Manifests its arms into a gigantic GeoGreymon skull to use as a shield and/or weapon. *'Nova Gatling' (Mega Turret): Fuses its arms together into a singular, Greymon head shaped cannon which fires out a small cluster of fire initially, before finishing in a much larger charged shot which explodes upon striking its target; the smaller shots have an incredibly high stun and recoil effect when struck by them. *'Horn Vacuum' (Antler Spiral): Spins around as it slams its Greymon shaped arms into the opponent to thrash them with their horns. *'Dramon Crash' (Dramon Crusher): Extends its hidden claws to slash the opponent with. It deals increased damage to Dramon-type Digimon. *'Will of the Ancestors' (Ancient Invocation): Fuses its arms together as it summons forth a massive colossus in the form of AncientGreymon to use as a great aura around itself, as it unleashes the combined power of both itself and every power within the Greymon-species DNA it has within itself upon the target. -BRAVE- burns itself of much of its own energy after the attack is finished regardless of success. *'Crushing Drill' (Drilling Stomp): Leaps into the air above its target and slams down like a spinning top to deal damage with the extended claws on its rear like a drill.